Wiztop
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Wiztop's are all the rage! Harry is paralyzed right before his fifth year after that he falls in to depression seeking to escape he forms a friendship with two people in a chat room. One he is slowly learning to accept in real life. The other one he doesn't know who it is but will he be able to accept him as well?


Wiztops were all the rage these days. Harry lay in his room at the Dursley's staring at his. He'd gotten all of his school supplies sent to him because he wasn't allowed to leave the house until his fifth year started. It was prompting him to enter a screen name. He rolled his eyes.

 **AloneandSacluded**

Harry memorized everything about the Wiztop and what it could do. Finally, he could get out.

 **KoscheitheDeathless wishes to chat.  
**

Harry stared at it then clicked yes.

 **KtD: How are you ?**

 **AaS: Look at my name.**

 **KtD: I was being polite. ASL?**

 **AaS: Why should I tell you?**

Harry mused he was being rude to someone who was helping him get rid of the boredom but he couldn't help it.

 **KtD: I'm trying to make conversation. Are you younger than ... 30?**

 **AaS: Yes.**

"FREAK!" Vernon yelled, he was pounding on the door. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO IN THERE?!"

"No one." Harry called , back. "Just doing my homework! I go back to school in two days. I need it done. We got these news things like tablets we have to talk to chat! I'm asking a friend a Potion's question!"

"KEEP DOWN!" Vernon growled.

 **KtD: I am older than 30**

 **AaS: Big age difference.**

 **CasaBlanca wants to chat.**

 **Harry shrugged and pushed yes.**

 **KtD: what are your hobbies.**

 **CB: Potions, reading, and writing**

 **AaS: Don't have any.**

Harry sighed, he'd already finished his homework and was in pain. His uncle and cousin were really taking it out on him this summer. He felt faint and hurt all over. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

* * *

 **CB: None at all?**

Harry rubbed his hand on his sweats.

 **AaS: I have to go but I'm willing to chat latter. I'll add you to friends.**

He did so. Then hung up. He was getting chat requests.

 **Chuddley822 wants to chat!**

 **PoeGirl644 wants to chat!**

 **PhoenixFather wants to chat!**

Harry knew who they were at once and accepted.

 **AaS It's bad can't move coughing blood hurt all over everything packed please come and get me. Everything getting dark.**

With that he passed out. Darkness swallowed him.

* * *

"What the hell happened to my pup!" Sirius bellowed as Harry was layed on a couch in his family home. The Dursely's were there under spells. "Harry, pup, can you hear me?"

"Move , Black!" Severus pushed him aside and began healing Harry. "Albus, he needs a professional Healer. He's in really bad shape. "

"He can't go to St. Mungos , Severus. " Albus sighed , He'd never thought it would have gotten that bad." I'll call Andy and Poppy." he quickly went to the fire. "I'm sorry."

"Black , I'm going to revive him come talk to him." Severus snapped. Sirius was shocked but nodded. "Evanesco."

Harry moaned.

"Pup? Pup? can you hear me?"

"Sirius..." Harry turned his head and hissed. It hurt. He smiled weakly."Glad to see you. Can you please tell them you are real and Remus is really a werewolf?"

Sirius chuckled running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I think Remus is doing a good enough job of that on his own, pup." He told the teen. "So did you do anything fun this summer?"

"Nope." Harry wheezed. "But I got all my homework done. Then threw it away and practiced my hand writing ...then re did it...then threw it away and tried to form a coherent thought. Then redid it. Then threw it away. Then wished I had Headwig. Then read all my school books. Then re did it. Then threw it away. Then took notes on questions to ask, things I didn't understand, and what I need to research more. Then wished I had Headwig. Then redid my homework. Then read my school books and made new lists. Then threw my homework away and redid my homework...then..."

"How many times did you redo your homework?!" Hermione cried out loudly.

"Uh..." Harry took a rough breath "I don't know but after I re read all my books about six times I understood everything so I went back and re read all my other books and had to re do my homework over. Finally, I got what i have now. But now that I'm in the Wizard world again and have my Wiztop I can do more studying to understand what I don't so I'll probably re do a few more times. "

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?!" Ron yelled,

"Right here." Harry said "I like study I just never get the chance..." He suddenly sighed his eyes fluttering. "Feels better."

Severus was glad he was helping Harry he was sworn to protect this brat. He hated himself right now because he could see the similarities between himself and the boy. He was doing his best.

"Move." Poppy had arrived, "Move Sirius I need to work!"

"NO!" Harry screamed than began coughing roughly. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius quickly grabbed Harry's hand and Harry calmed. He began mutter comforting words to Harry and running his other hand through the teens hair. The couch suddenly became a double sized bed and three people were working on him. Sirius helped Harry take potions he was told to feed Harry.

* * *

Harry woke to beeping. He turned his head to see his WizTop. He picked it up to see he had a chat request.

 **KtD: Can you speak?**

 **AaS: Sick but yes. ASL?**

 **KtD: 71, Male , Greater Hangleton.**

 **Aas: 15, Male, I think I'm in London but I'm not sure. I moved location. Do you know what the date is?**

 **KtD: It's September 2. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?**

 **AaS: I told you I'm sick.**

 **KtD: would you care to speak about it. I'm a good listener.**

 **AaS: I was beat badly. I live with my Maternal aunt her husband and cousin. They don't like me because of my magic. They are Muggles.**

 **KtD: I see... Did you go to St. Mangos?**

 **AaS: No but I have had Healers look at me. I feel fine. Brb Afk**.

* * *

"Pup?" Sirius knocked and entered. "Oh, you're chatting with someone. Well , you need to eat. "

"Padfoot , why am I not at school?"

"Oh... uh,..." Sirius frowned a bit. "Well, you're hurt really bad and can't go because you can't move around a lot and will get sick very easily. ...I'm not explaining this very well...I'll have Andy come in here and explain. She's a Healer that works for the Order...oh, but you don't know about that either..." Sirius sighed, "Well, lets eat and I'll try to explain the best I can."

Sirius helped Harry eat the soup. Harry had protested loudly he hated soup! But he was told he was suffering from starvation and needed broth to get food in his system.

"Whoever you're talking to wants to talk again." Sirius chuckled. "Got a friend already?"

"Oh, that's Hermione calling. " Harry replied, ignoring her. "I can't go to school?"

"No but we'll be teaching you." Sirius told him. They discussed the Order and what was wrong with Harry apparently there was a lot wrong and Sirius was reluctant to tell Harry anything at this point. "Do you need anything else?"

Harry picked up his Wiztop.

 **KtD: what is Brb Afk?**

 **AaS: it means be right back away from keyboard. It's a Muggle term they use in gaming online.**

He then went on to explain Online Gaming to his new friends.

* * *

Tom Riddle stared at his Wiztop . This just confirmed that Magical children shouldn't live with Muggles. **AloneandSacluded** had just been told by his Healer that he had been paralyzed. To Tom that told him he was speaking to either a Muggleborn or Halfblood. **Casablanca** had gotten on and joined them sometime during the chat. Tom didn't know why but he felt for this boy he didn't know.

He smirked as **Caablanca** asked why **AaS** hated soup. The answer shocked him.

 **AaS : When I was home for the summer between my 1st and 2nd year my Uncle locked me in my room and only fed me soup through a cat flap every few days and I had to feed most of it to my owl. It was cold and out of a can . So I hate it but my Godfather says that I've been starved and have to eat it for now. Hang on I'm going to change my name...**

 **AloneandSacluded has changed his name to HEP.**

 **KoscheitheDeathless has changed his name to Deathless  
**

 **Casablanca: Was that necessary? Though it is easier to remember your names now.**

 **Deathless: The abbreviations of the names were giving me a headache.**

Tom sneered at his next comment.

 **Deathless: Not that it matters any but Casablanca are you a muggleborn?**

 **Casablanca: Half-Blood.**

 **HEP: Half-Blood**

 **Deathless: same here**

 **HEP: Go us...does sarcasm carry ?**

 **Casablanca: Since we can't hear each others voices no.**

 **HEP: Too bad**

 **Deathless: What happened to your Muggles?**

 **HEP: Dunno...Brb I'll ask**

* * *

Remus had just entered to hear Harry say he was going to ask a question.

"Yes, what do you need, pup?" He asked kindly.

"What happened to the Dursley's ?"

"Well, they are still in the house but can't get to you as long as you are in here." Remus assured him. "Albus feels Voldemort might target them now that the wards have fallen..."

"I wouldn't care if he did." Harry told him truthfully. "and why does Dumbledore have total control over my life? Why can't I make my own decisions? "

Remus stared at his pup in shock he'd never thought of it that way before.

"Please just leave." Harry sighed, "I don't want to talk to anyone except the people I'm currently chatting with."

* * *

Severus leaned back in his office chair fresh from grading summer homework he had his Wiztop in front of him.

 **HEP: Muggle prison**

 **Deathless: Even your cousin? How old is he?**

 **HEP: All of them.**

Something was off about this. In fact he was sure he knew who **HEP** was. He stood up and flooed to Grimmauld Place. The Dursley's jumped as arrived. They looked terrified. Remus and Sirius were surprised.

"Where is he?" Severus asked.

"In his room. " Sirius said, "you got any anti-Depression potion?"

"Not on me." Severus replied they seemed to have reached some sort of an understanding. "His legs? "

"He's ..." Remus sighed, running fingers through his hair. "He wanted to know why Albus has total control over his life and he's not allowed to make his own choices..."

"I agree with him." Severus said, "I'll brew a low dose tonight."

"Thanks." Sirius said, "I'll pay you ofcourse standard price okay?"

"Can you even get to your vault?" Severus sneered.

"Yeah." Sirius smirked, shrugging. "Goblins don't give a shit as long as the money's coming in. I've been doing some investing I'm rather good at it apparently."

Severus scoffed and made his way to Harry's room. He knocked then entered.

"Hello Harry Evans Potter." Severus said. Harry stared at him.

"Casablanca." Harry stated, "It's a type of lily. Of course. I was so stupid. "

"Not at all." Severus said, "I need you to take these potions." Harry nodded and drank them all down. "Very good." Harry gave him wary eyes. "Would you like to talk person to person?"

"Not really." Harry told him. He stared at his beeping screen. "Hermione doesn't get that I don't want to talk to her. "

 **"PoeGirl644?** " Severus scoffed. "your friends aren't very creative. That one is Obviously Weasley... and that's the twins..."

 **Gred and Forge wish to voice chat.**

"We can voice chat?" Harry hit yes instantly. "Hey, Gred. Hey, Forge. Merlin, do I wish you were here it's so boring."

"Sorry we can't be." Forge said, "Ron and Hermione say you aren't talking to them."

"Not that we blame you." Gred added. "Though Neville wants to talk to you. He has some kind of plant name. "

"Of course he does." Harry said, softly, " He's going to be a Herbologist. He wouldn't be Neville if it wasn't a plant name."

Severus listened for awhile before slipping out un noticed. He told Sirius and Remus that Harry would be fine if he could see and talk to the Twins and Neville but he'd still brew the potion.


End file.
